I Didn't Either
by Specks52
Summary: Santana, Rachel and the Fabray twins  Brittany and Quinn  are bestfriends. Quinn and Rachel ended up together but neither Santana nor Brittany could admit their feelings for one another...until now. Humor and Harry Potter world. Written for Brittana Week


**Day 2 if Brittana Week with a nice one-shot for you guys. I hope you guys are enjoying these because I never thought writing a Harry Potter and Glee crossover would be so much fun.**

**Enjoy!**

**I Didn't Either**

**SPOV**

I walked up the steps to the Hogwarts Express in search of the threesome I missed so much. Spending summer apart from my girls was always tortuous but I was determined to make up for it.

"San!" The voice I missed the most yelled out.

She turned in the corridor of the train to see Brittany Fabray running towards me. I caught her spinning her around. We had been sending letters back and forth but it was never enough. To hold her, squeeze her just to feel her was always better.

"Hey Brit Brit" I said smiling

She tugged on my shirt sleeve dragging me along.

"Come on Quinn and Rachel are over here" she said bubbly pulling me to a cabin a little ways from the entrance. We walked along the train corridor ducking as a frog flew towards us. Brittany's laugh filled my ears.

_God I missed that _I thought entering the cabin.

"What's up bitches?" I said smiling brightly at my friends.

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. I jumped on to the seat next to her hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

"Missed you too baby" I said cheekily to her. She shrugged me off and sat over by Quinn.

"You are so infuriating" she said

"You know she's kidding Rach" Quinn said chuckling "How was your summer San?"

"It could've been better but whatever I'm with you guys now" I said shrugging.

I sat comfortably as the train started moving. My parents never had any real interest in the magic thing both being muggles and all. Rachel's parents had Quinn and Brittany over to her house for the ending of summer but my shitty parents weren't down with that so I wasn't allowed to go.

"Well if it isn't Hogwart's favorite homos the Fabray twins and PezBerry" Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin said standing outside our cabin door. For 5 years this girl has been a thorn in my side and it appeared our 6th year wouldn't be any different. I looked at Rachel who looked back at me pointing between her and I.

"So I guess we're PezBerry?" she asked sarcastically

"Clever, who would've thought Pansy Parkinson, would come up with something like that all on her own. How long did it take you to get that one; all summer?" I asked

"What do you want?" Brittany asked always being the calmest of us four.

"I wonder Santana I know Quinn and Rachel made their lack of heterosexuality public last year before the end of the school year I wanted to know if Santana admitted to Brittany that she's wants on them fruity pebbles yet or if I can jump in"

What. The. Fuck

This bitch was about to get the beat down of a lifetime I didn't even reach for my wand I wanted to flat out kick her ass. I jumped up to attack her being stopped by Brit and Rachel. Pansy laughed from the door. "Struck a nerve Lopez?"

Quinn put her hand on my shoulder calming me more and pulling me to sit with her. Rachel and Brittany faced Pansy and Brittany got a seductive sound to her voice.

"You know Pansy there was always something I saw in your eyes, a glint, a hint of seduction. I knew you always wanted me" Brittany said walking towards the door with Rachel close behind.

My heart broke at that admission and I felt Quinn tighten her hold on my waist.

Pansy got a confused look on her face and she turned bright pink. "Y-you did?" She asked watching as Brittany ran her hands her shoulder seductively.

"Hell no, now come near my sister or these two hotties again and I will not hesitate to Tarantallegra and we both know that'll be the best dancing you'll ever do" Brittany said attempting to close the door in her face.

Pansy's wand was but so was Rachel's "Expelliarmus" she said watching the wand fly across the room.

Pansy didn't wait around taking off towards the cabin the Slytherin's occupied. "Defigo" Rachel said locking the door. Quinn finally let me go pushing me towards the seat where Brittany sat she gave me a knowing look and nodded towards her sister as Rachel settled into her.

Brittany looked at me. "You remember what Headmaster McGonagall said last year San if you get in trouble this year she won't hesitate to send you home" Brittany said her voice laced with concern.

I scooted closer to her taking her hand. "Is it better if you are Rach got in trouble because of that prick Pansy Parkinson?" I asked a little confused.

Brittany moved some of my hair to behind my ear and smiled. "You ever heard of taking one for the team? I wouldn't be able to function at this school without you here. It's hard enough being apart from you during the holidays I don't want to lose you" she said.

I was speechless, I always knew I missed them all of them and it always meant more to me to be able to hear or see Brittany but I had no idea she felt this way about me. I was about to reply when a noise interrupted us.

We looked over to see Rachel about ten seconds from having her hands inside Rachel. "Seriously?" I asked

"We're _right_ here. Twin please stop I love you and your girlfriend but I rather not have to see it" Brittany said disgusted hiding her face into my jacket.

Quinn quickly let go of Rachel both of them blushing profusely. "Sorry" They said in unison. I rolled my eyes resting my head against the seat and closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>After the sorting ceremony and dinner Brittany had to take the first years to the Ravenclaw common room as she was our prefect along with Mike Chang. Rachel set off to bombard Professor Flitwick about our Quidditch practices which she wanted to get started right away. They were a few perks of being friends with the Quidditch Captain and getting out of early morning practices definitely weren't one.<p>

Quinn hooked her hand into my robe pulling me closer to her on the far end of the hall as we waited for Rachel.

"Why don't you just tell her already" she said with those piercing hazel eyes. I never understood how the Fabray twin had hazel and blue eyes. Of course Brittany's blue eyes were my favorite but I mean if I were into anyone else it would be Quinn or maybe Rachel I never gave it much thought and I hated that I was thinking about it right now.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

Quinn rolled her eyes "Do you think I'm stupid San? You don't think I notice the way you look at my sister. Everyone knows you two are in love with one another" she said playing with her wand.

"S-she loves me?" I asked disbelievingly

"See I knew you liked her" she said

"You tricked me" I said walking away from her. Rachel caught up to us at this point.

"What's going on?" She asked

I looked at Quinn giving her a pleading look to keep this between us but knowing her she would never keep anything from Rachel.

"We're discussing the extent to which Santana's feelings for my sister stem" Quinn replied simply.

"Oh" Rachel said stopping short "You tell her yet?"

I was confused "You know?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as Noah Puckerman one of our friends from Gryffindor passed us. "Hey Puck, if I told you they were two people who were stifling their love for one another from everyone bu-" He cut her off

"Santana and Brittany" He said simply "By the way dude you really should tell her soon before it's too late"

I nodded as he walked away towards their common room with thanks from Rachel and Quinn. "See we aren't making this up" Quinn said

We stood outside the Ravenclaw common room. "What is broken every time it's spoken?" Eagar asked. Eagar is the name we gave the Eagle head knocker.

"Silence" Rachel said as the door swung open.

I shook my head walking past the 3rd years sitting in the common room and walking to our dorm. "Think B is up there?" I asked the others looking back they smiled opting to stay downstairs.

Opening the door I saw her.

* * *

><p>"Hey" she whispered sitting on a four poster bed.<p>

"Brit I-" she cut me off.

"I have this long speech planned out and I wanna get it out before I forget, you know how my brain is sometimes. I love you, of course I love you. I have loved you since that day the two of our eyes met when we were at the train station. I never admitted it to myself and never in a million years thought you would love me too. I want to be with you not just as the best friend that lights up my world you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" She was standing in front me now. I ran my hands along her cheeks and she leaned into the touch.

"I love you too Brit" I whispered connecting our lips.

"Finally" Rachel whispered behind us

We broke apart looking at their smiling faces. "We thought you two would never get together" Quinn said winking at us. I looked at Brittany and her blue eyes sparkled at me.

"I didn't either" I said kissing her again.

**See I had a totally different ending for this. Brittany was going to end up with someone but I chose to be nice today. Hope you guys enjoy reading it I enjoyed writing it.**

**Tarantallegra - a spell that Forces the victim's legs to do a crazy dance.**

**Expelliarmus - Causes opponent's weapon to fly out of his or her hand. The opponent is then said to have been Disarmed.**

**in case you were wondering**

**Specks :)**


End file.
